katy_perry3cfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Swish Swish
Escucha este sencillo aquí: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGk5fR-t5AU Letra: They know what is what But they don't know what is what They just strut What the fuck? A tiger Don't lose no sleep Don't need opinions From a shellfish or a sheep Don't you come for me No, not today (woah) You're calculated I got your number 'Cause you're a joker And I'm a courtside killer queen And you will kiss the ring You best believe So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around For more than a minute, get used to it Funny my name keeps comin' out your mouth 'Cause I stay winning Lay 'em up like Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket (basket, woah, basket, woah) Can't touch this Another one in the casket (casket, woah, casket) Your game is tired You should retire You're 'bout as cute as An old coupon expired (woah, woah) And karma's not a liar She keeps receipts So keep calm, honey, I'ma stick around For more than a minute, get used to it Funny my name keeps comin' out your mouth 'Cause I stay winning Lay 'em up like Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket (basket, woah, basket, woah) Can't touch this Another one in the casket (casket, woah, casket, let's go, woah) Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket (basket, woah, basket, woah) Can't touch this Another one in the casket (casket, woah, casket, woah) They know what is what But they don't know what is what Katy Perry (woah) They just know what is what Young Money But they don't know what is what (what, woah) They just know what is what But they don't know what is what (woah) They just strut Hahaha, yo What the fuck? (Woah) Pink Ferragamo sliders on deck Silly rap beefs just get me more checks My life is a movie, I'm never off set Me and my amigos (no, not Offset) Swiss swish, aww I got them upset But my shooters'll make 'em dance like dubstep Swiss, swish, aww, my haters is obsessed 'Cause I make M's, they get much less Don't be tryna double back I already despise you (yeah) All that fake love you showin' Couldn't even disguise you, yo, yo Ran? When? Nicki gettin' tan Mirror mirror who's the fairest bitch in all the land? Damn, man, this bitch is a Stan The generous queen'll kiss a fan Ass goodbye, I'ma be riding by I'ma tell my Biggz, yeah that's the guy A star's a star, da ha da ha They never thought the swish god would take it this far Get my pimp cup, this is pimp shit, baby I only rock with queens, so I'm makin' hits with Katy Swish, swish, bish Another one in the basket (and another one, and another one) (basket, woah, basket, woah) Can't touch this (can't touch this) Another one in the casket (and another one, and another one) (casket, woah, casket, woah) They know what is what Do they know? But they don't know what is what They just know what is what (woah) But they don't know what is what (woah) They just know what is what But they don't know what is what They just strut (woah) What the (woah)